My Bodyguard: Rewritten
by BrokenShell
Summary: When her father has agreed to marry her off to another rich family, Lucy decides it's time to leave. Her bodyguard is the one to offer her freedom, but at what cost? they get seperrated during this action. It isn't until she joins Fairy Tail that she takes on a dark guild and finds him. But is he still the same Erik as before?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of My Bodyguard: Rewritten  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 1: The great escape**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Miss Lucy, Your father would like to see you in his office."

I look up to see my personal maid Mrs. Spetto standing in front of me. I sigh deeply before nodding. "I will be there shortly, thank you." I can't help but wonder: _'Why does he call me now of all times? Is it another marriage proposal thing? Dear God, I sincerely hope not. But then again, he never calls me into his office for any other reason.'_ I close my diary gently, while getting up. Slowly, I make my way through the konzern, while I notice the rest of the servants staring at me. Some of their looks contain pity, or compassion, while other just look plain worried or sad. Now I'm really starting to become nervous.  
As I come to stand in front of the double doors of my father's office, I can hear him talking to someone, and he's even being answered. Is there someone else in there with him? I sigh once again, before lifting my arm and knocking on the door 3 times.  
"Come in." My father's serious reply makes me roll my eyes in annoyance. I push the right door open and takes a step inside But when I lift my head to meet my father's gaze, I notice the other man in the room, immediately I freeze. That man has been haunting my dreams for weeks now, and now he's suddenly standing in front of me, right inside my father's office. _'What's the meaning of this?'_

Beautifully tanned skin ' _which gives him a deliciously exotic look'_ , spikey maroon hair ' _I just want to run my hands through it',_ deep purple eyes with slit pupils which stare straight through my soul.  
' _He's a mage, like me.'_ He turns his head towards me, as if he actually heard me think that, and gives me a nearly invisible nod. I can feel my eyes widening in shock and smile slightly. _'Finally, I'm not the only mage in this cage anymore.'_

My father clears his throat, effectively calling both our attention towards him. "Now that I finally have your attention, Lucy. Please meet Erik, your new bodyguard."  
"I'm sorry father for not understanding. I've never had a bodyguard before, so why do I require one now?" From the corner of my eye I can see my apparently new bodyguard, Erik, stiffen.  
"Because we need you to stay extra safe now. I made an agreement with the Junelle Family. Lucy, you will marry their son and give him an heir, as soon as humanly possible. Otherwise, they will take away everything we own."  
 _'Yeah right. You mean they'll take everything YOU own. No way on earth will I ever marry that God ugly toad. I'd rather cut out my eyes. Hell, I'd even cut out my uterus, to prevent giving birth to a child from him. Gross.'_ But of course, instead of saying any of that, I just nod firmly. "If that is your wish."  
"It most certainly is, Lucy. Now, we will leave for the Junelle's house in 3 days so start packing. And Erik, keep an eye on her."  
Once again I freeze. I turn my head towards my new bodyguard, just as a chill runs down my spine.  
"Yes, sir." Erik bows towards my father before coming towards me. "Shall we, miss Lucy?"  
' _Well great, now I can't even go to my room and spend time by myself without being watched every second of every day.'_

We leave my father's office and starts walking towards my room in a fast pace. "Why are you here? My father would NEVER hire a mage. Not even in his life was threatened."  
Erik shakes his head slowly. "He doesn't know. And he does not need to know."  
we walk further in silken until we reach my room. "Will you help me pack, please?"  
"Why bother packing when you plan on leaving this place?"  
I gasp and grab the collar of his shirt to pull him into my room. "How on earth do you know about this?"  
"I can hear your soul, Lucy." He chuckles at the look on my face. "Which is also why I may or may not have stolen these from your father." He raises his hand to show my keys and my mouth just drops open in shock.  
"My father will kill you when he finds out what you did."  
Erik smirks cockily and winks at me. "Then let's hope he won't find out, huh?" He hands me my keys and I immediately hold them to my chest. My friends. I smile fondly at my keys. I missed you all so much.

 **Time skip, 1 week later**

A soft knock on my door grabs my attention. "Come in." The person walks in quickly and shuts the door. No one shuts the door, except… Erik! I look to see him walking towards me in small steps. So I quickly stand up to close the space between us. I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug, while his arms slip around my waist.  
"Is today the day?"  
He nods slowly. "I will come for you at 11 o'clock, Lucy. Make sure you're ready by then." He nuzzles my neck and I can't stop the smile that creeps up to my face.  
"I will definitely be ready. You just don't forget me mister."  
"I couldn't even forget you if I was dead."  
I throw my head back and laugh hard. "Well aren't you just so charming."  
"Only for you, of course."  
We stand like this for several minutes before he pulls away slowly. "I have to go for now. Remember, Lucy. 11 o'clock. I'll come for you."

I've got another 3 hours before he comes for me, so I better start packing, now. I start walking through the room and grab a small bag. Only take what you absolutely need, Lucy. Nothing more, nothing less. I push in my books on Celestial magic first. They were a gift from my mum and I've been keeping them in secret for all this time now. No way would I let him take them away. Next, I stuff in some undergarments and spare clothes, easy clothes. Some of my savings follow up and I push them further down.  
"Miss Lucy, are you in here?" Mrs. Spetto knocks softly before entering the room. She looks at me in wonder before her eyes drift off to the bag and a sad smile appears on her face. "So your bodyguard was right about the escape. You're finally going to live the life you always wanted, huh?"  
I nod slowly as Mrs. Spetto closes the door behind her. She holds out a pouch before me. "I still have the rest of your savings. You'll be needing these." She hands me the pouch of jewels and I can't stop myself from hugging her tightly as tears now stream freely down my cheeks. "Promise me you will be careful, miss Lucy."  
I nod quickly. "I promise. And you know Celestial mages never break our promises."

Mrs. Spetto has left a while ago, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It's already 11 o'clock, so where's Erik? Did something happen to him during these few hours? Did my father or his guards get to him?  
My door gets thrown open and Erik storms in. He grabs my hand and pulls me with him. "Erik, what's going on? Did something happen?"  
He chuckles nervously. "You could say that. The other guards didn't really like me, so they've been keeping an eye on me for the past week. Well an eye, or ten."  
"So we're screwed? We should hurry."  
"You don't say."  
I send him a stern glare and smack him in the chest. He's taking this way too lightly! We run through the garden towards the woods and climb over the fence. We can already hear the guards yelling in alarm.  
"Lucy, listen to me. Go south, to a town called Magnolia. There, you will find a guild named Fairy Tail and your brother. Go there, and I will find you again."  
"Erik, I don't have a brother."  
"You do, now go. I'll be there shortly."  
 _'You're lying!'_  
Erik just winks at me before pushing me into the woods and taking a fighting stance to take on the guards. I close my eyes to stop the tears and start running away.

That was the last time I saw him.

 **Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**  
 **I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _Erik holds his hand out to me. "Come with me, Lucy. I'll get you out of this prison." He smiles gently at me and I can feel heat creeping up to my cheeks. I smile back at him and nod, before taking his hand in mine. We walk slowly through the Heartfilia konzern, Erik listening for any noise near us. His purple eyes dart across the hall as we come to the big back doors, leading into the flower garden.  
"There are guards outisde so we have to be extra quiet, but still fast."  
I nod quickly and take a deep breath. Erik opens the door and immediately we get stormed by guards. Soon we get seperated and a scream pierces the cold november air._

"Oi, Bunny! Rise and shine, it's another training day for you." Gajeel shakes me roughly untill I push him away, groaning in annoyance.  
"Leave me alone, Gaj. I don't want to." I roll onto my stomach and pull my blanket over my head.  
Gajeel's deep laugh echoes across the clearing while he shakes his head. "Oh no, that's not happening! Now get up. Or don't you want to impress Fairy Tail tomorrow?"  
"How can I impress anyone if I'm tired and beat up by you?" I raise my head and glare at him.  
"I'll go easy on ya, Bunny. Now, come on." He holds out his hand and I sigh hard, before taking it and pulling myself in a sitting poistion.  
"Fine, just give me a few minutes to get dressed." I look at my hands and sigh once again. Another nightmare about Erik, I held his hand in mine. It's been 2 years since that evening. Since the day I lost him. I left him, and who knows what happened to him in meanwhile? He told me to go to Fairy Tail, but I didn't. Not yet, at least. About 6 months after the escape Gajeel found me and we've been training ever since that day.

"Bunny, you okay?" Gajeel kneels in front of me and looks at me with a worried look in his eyes, instead of his usual scowl and glare.  
"I'm okay, Gaj. There's no need to worry about me."  
He looks into my eyes and shakes his head slowly. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"  
"The same as always. He's fucking haunting me." I give out a dry chuckle and turn my head away. I slide my shorts on and switch my sleeping shirt for a clean tank top. I'm not afraid of changing clothes in front of Gajeel, because I know he's into men, not women.

"You know what? Let's skip training today, we'll head straight for Fairy Tail. We need to catch up with Juvia anyway." He moves his hand through his hair and looks at me again. "Is that a deal?"  
I nod excitingly and smile widely. "Thanks, Gajeel. How much further is it?"  
 _'I just can't wait to see Juvia again. I wonder if she has finally had the guts to confess to the guy she loves.'  
_ "About an hour on foot."  
"Alrighty! Let's get going."  
Gajeel groans. "You're way to hyperactive in the morning. And still you wonder why I call you Bunny."  
I giggle softly as we start making our way north, towards Magnolia.

 **Time skip**

My jaw drops to the floor as we stand in front of the guild. It's huge! I lean into Gajeel's side and smile up at him. "We finally made it, Fairy Tail."  
But before we even reach the door, they fly open and a pink haired boy lands on the ground in front of us.  
Gajeel growls and looks at the boy. "Salamander."  
"Oh, hey Gajeel. Are you here to finally join us?"  
"Not just me. Take us to Master Makarov?"  
"Aye sir!" The boy stands up and starts walking inside, we follow him inside and soon after a loud gasp pulls my attention away from the boy.  
"Lucy! Gajeel! You're both here!" A squealing Juvia runs over and nearly tackles the both of us. We both hug her back and I smile at the fact that Gajeel is showing affection in public.  
"I'm so glad to see you again, Juvia. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you to, Lu."  
"What's all this commotion about?" A small, old man walks towards us and looks at both me and Gajeel.  
"Morning Master. We're here to join the guild. This is Lucy."

"We've been expecting you, Lucy." A tall blond walks up to us and his gaze meets mine. On closer inspection I can't stop myself from wondering why he looks like me.  
"What do you mean, expecting me?"  
"Let's go up to my office for this talk, shall we?" We all follow the Master to his office. Gajeel and I take a seat on the brown leather couch, while the blond leans against the desk.  
"About a year ago, we received an anonymous letter saying that you were joining Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia."  
My eyes widen in shock while Gajeel tenses beside me. "How do you know my name?"  
"Because you're my sister."  
"Excuse me, I'm what? I don't even know you people."  
Master nods his head in understanding. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, this is my grandson, Laxus Dreyar. He is your brother and I'm your grandfather."  
Gajeel shifts beside me and looks at the Master. "What about last names? Your name is Dreyar, she's a Heartfilia."  
The master nods slowly, while Laxus turns his head away with a sad look and shame in his eyes. I notice Gajeel looking at me with a raised eyebrow, but all I can do is shrug. I don't know anything about these people and yet they claim to be my family? How can I believe them when I already have a family? Or rather, I had a family. My mother Layla died on my 10th birthday, and practically I had lost my father that same day. He became distant, cold and grumpy. He only talked to me on "special occasions", like when he talked about who I should marry. I do miss him a lot but I also fear that he does not miss me at all. Honestly I would've liked to see the look on father's face when he found out I was gone. It must have been a mixture of anger, fury, disgust. He would've killed Erik if he knew.  
Suddenly I can feel my eyes widening. Did he know? Is he the reason why I haven't seen Erik in the past 2 years? Did he kill Erik?!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the family**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"So what's up with the different names?" Gajeel leans forward an rests his elbows on his knees. His gaze shifts from Laxus to Master Makarov. Both of us can see how uncomfortable Laxus feels right now. Something really bad must've happened in the family to make him feel like this.  
Master sighs hard. "It's quite a tragic story."  
Both Dreyar men look at me af if to ask for extra confirmation to tell their story. I nod slowly.

"Very well. It all happened in X769. Laxus' parents were happily married, Laxus just turned 3. But everything suddenly changed when your mother announced that she was pregnant once again. Ivan went crazy after that. Telling your mother to get rid of you, Lucy. He became agressive, he mentally abused her for days, while Laxus received the physical abuse. The day your mother went into hiding was the day Ivan snapped. He forced a Lightning Dragon lacrima into Laxus' head, resulting in the lightning scar. Your mother stayed in hiding for the next 7 months, untill you were born. At first she begged me to take care of you, but I couldn't risk Ivan finding out about you. So she brought you to the Heartfilia Konzern."  
I look at them in shock. "Why did you never contact or visit me?"

Laxus shakes his head. "We contacted you every month, even sent you letters. It is you who never wrote back, and your father told us you didn't want to talk on the phone."  
"Now hold on a second. You don't even know her side of the story, so don't you dare being so judgemental."  
I place my hand on his shoulder. "It is okay, Gajeel. I never received a single letter. Everything always went through my dad, so he checked the incoming calls and letters. I have never even known any of you existed."  
Master Makarov nods slowly. "We had that suspicion. As to why we never visited. We saw how happy your family was together, and we didn't want to take that away from you."  
"Well, it didn't last that long anyway. My mother died when I was 7, and after that my father turned into a cold, heartless man."

"We know that, Lucy."  
"Do you also know that she escaped that place 2 years ago?" Gajeel asks them in a bored tone.  
"We did not." Master Makarov comes to stand in front of us. "After hearing all this, would you still like to join our guild?"  
"I do. I didn't come all this way just to back out."  
Gajeels smiles. "Then I will join as well. You will not get rid of me so easily, Bunny."  
Laxus stares at us in confusion. _'Bunny?'_

 **Time skip**

Me and Gajeel are sitting at the bar and I'm smiling happily at my new guild mark. I look at Gajeel and notice that his eyes are fixed on something. Or rather, someone. I follow his gaze , only to find Laxus staring back him. ' _Well isn't this interesting?'_  
"Gaj?"  
Gajeel blinks and turns his head towards me.  
"What's going on? Why are you constantly staring at Laxus?"  
A light blush appears on his cheeks and he looks away. "That's none of your business, Bunny."  
I lean closer to him and smile gently. "Is he your mate, Gajeel?"

Gajeel tenses and nods, nearly invisible. My eyes widen slightly and hug him tightly.  
"When will you tell him?"  
Gajeel answers my hug and shakes his head. "I can't. He's not even into guys."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Just look at him, Bunny. He's practically fucking that girl in the middle of the guild." I let go of Gajeel and turn to find Laxus. He was indeed making out heavily with a girl on his lap.

"Don't mind those two. They're not a thing." A small blue haired girl comes to stand beside us. "My name is Levy."  
I smile at the girl and hold out my hand. "I'm Lucy, this is Gajeel."  
Levy starts blushing heavily. "Y-You mean Black Steel Gajeel?"  
"The one and only, Shrimp."  
The girl pouts at the newly received nickname and shakes her head slowly.  
"Don't mind him. Gajeel has a problem with calling people by their name."  
"No need to tell everyone that, Bunny." Gajeel huffs and looks away. Once again his gaze moves to find Laxus. The sadness in his eyes worries me a bit.  
"I'm going to get a beer. Want something?"  
"Chocolate milkshake please." I smile warmly at my best friend.

For some reason Gajeel reminds me so much of Erik. Even if I only spend a short time with his, I felt the connection between us. If only I could find him again to figure out what this connection between us is. Or rather, what it was.

"Hey, Blondie."  
My eyes shift towards Laxus, who's now standing beside me. My eyes harden slightly. "My name is not Blondie, Sparky."  
Laxus nearly chokes on his beer and starts coughing heavily. "What did you just call me?"  
"You heard me, Sparky. Or would you prefer 'Pikachu'?" I can just feel the whole guild staring at us in shock. Laxus just turns towards me and sets his mug down on the table before pointing his mischievous filled eyes towards me. Quick as lightning he pinches my cheeks and pulls them a bit. All I can do is just whine and try to push his hands away.

A deep chuckle reaches my ears, before Gajeel appears in sight. I grab onto Laxus' wrists to finally pull his hands away from my cheeks, and I can't stop from smiling when I feel his pulse speed up. Well he's definitely not unaffected by my dear friend. Laxus swallows hard before taking a step back and picking up his beer in the process. Gajeel hands me over my milkshake and I mumble a quick 'thank you'.  
"Hey, Laxus?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What was she like? Our mother, I mean."  
Laxus looks at me surprised. "Well, she was pretty much kindness in human form, I guess. She was always busy, helping and pleasing other people. She never really did anything for herself. Untill she got pregnant with you of course. She couldn't allow father to take you away from her. She really loved you, Lucy."

"Almost seemed like you were describing Lucy herself."  
Laxus frowns in confusion at Gajeel's words. "What do you mean?"  
Gajeel just shrugs. "Exactly what it sounds like. Apparently Little Lucy here looks a lot like her mother, considering personality."  
Laxus just chuckles and shakes his head. "That was just one side of her. She also had a side she only used when she got really mad. Suddenly she'd get this really dark aura and a scary look on her face. Still gives me chills just thinking about it."  
"Sounds like Bunny alright."  
"Excuse me, I'm still standing here, Gajeel." I deadpan while glaring at Gajeel.

"Hey, you're the new girl. Luigi, right?"  
"It's Lucy, not Luigi."  
The pink haired boy just waves my comment off and now looks at me with a very serious face expression. "Whatever. I was wondering if you want to partner up with me and Happy?"  
"Aye, Sir!" A blue flying cat appears beside the boy with a huge grin on its cute little face.  
"Um, well… I already have a partner, but thanks for the offer."  
"Oh come on, we're so much more fun than Rust Bucket over there."  
"Natsu, back off. She's my partner. Besides, you're way to stupid and destructive."  
"What did you say, asshole?" The boy, called Natsu apparently, lights his fists in flames and charges at Gajeel. But before even moving an inch, Laxus growls deeply and holds out his arm to punch Natsu in the side of his face, causing him to fly into the wall across the guildhall. That's gotta hurt, right?

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

When the flame idiot lights up his fists, my instincts kick in immediately. I have to stop him before he reaches Gajeel! A low growl escapes from my mouth and I quickly extend my arm to punch Natsu. I can't stop myself from grinning when my fist hits Natsu in the side of his face, causing him to fly away. Knowing the idiot, he wouldn't only hurt my mate but also my little sister. Wait, what did I just call him? My mate? No, that can't be. I mean, I'm straight. Right?  
' _Obviously not. Gajeel really is your mate, dumbass.'_ Does he know? ' _Of course he knows. He's a first generation Slayer. And he's not as dense as you are.'_ Geez, thanks a lot. Well then, time to start the chase.

You'll be mine, Iron Dragon Slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 4: Oración Seis**

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

 _I can't stop myself from looking at the young girl laying on the grass besides me. Her light blonde fanned out around her beautiful diamond shaped face. Her eyes are closed but she isn't sleeping. My eyes travel down to her lips, soft pink lips graced in a small smile. I can't believe I'm fucking up my task. I'm supposed to watch her and keep her safe, not fall in love with her. But it seems highly impossible not to love her. I take a deep breath and turn my gaze to the small flower garden. She told me that this was her mother's special place to just sit and relax. Taking in the different scents from the flowers. He can't help himself from smiling when some sweet scents hit his nose. He has never liked anything sweet, but this was just magical.  
"Hey, Erik?"  
"Yeah?" I turn my head to see Lucy looking at me with a cute look on her face.  
"Well considering we're all alone now. Would you like to tell me a bit about your magic? Over the last few days I got really curious, to be honest."  
"Yeah, sure. Well first of all, I'm a Poison Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slaying magic is a lost magic. But unlike first generation Slayers, I was not raised by a real dragon."  
Lucy's mouth drops open in shock. "A real dragon? But dragons are extinct, aren't they? But anyway, how did you get your magic, if not from a dragon?"  
"Curious blonde." Erik shakes his head lightly and chuckles. "I got my magic though a poison lacrima. They infused the lacrima into my body, giving me my magic."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"At the time it did, considering I was just a kid when they infused the lacrima."_

 _Another look of horror crosses the blonde's face. 'How could they do that to him at such young age?'  
"They did it to make me stronger."  
"But Dragon Slaying magic is not your only magic is it?"  
Erik shakes his head smiling at the blonde. "Indeed it is not. I also have Soul Listening magic. Which is often confused with mind reading."  
"It is something completely different, right?"  
Erik nods. Finally someone who understood. "Soul Listening is not just being able to hear the voice inside your head. It's all about the voice of your soul really. Although I can also hear thoughts." He adds with a smirk and a wink.  
Lucy giggles softly. "Must come handy in case of secrecy or something."  
"It does."_

 _"_ _Lucy dear, time for dinner." Mrs. Spetto walks up to us with a small smile on her face. "You're lucky, he's in a good mood today."  
I stand up and dust myself off, before holding out both my hands for Lucy to grab onto. She takes my hands with a gentle smiles and I pull her to her feet. Before walking inside with her maid._

I rub my eyes with a deep growl. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why are my memories with her coming back now? Did Brain not lock them away well enough? However, considering he locked away all my memories, I wonder why only the memories with Lucy return now. I sigh deeply before getting out of bed and grabbing my coat. It's time for a guild meeting after all. As I step out of my room, I'm immediately met with the sight of my sleeping guildmate. A reflector mage named Midnight. Why that name? Well because his magic is strongest at midnight. We walk together towards the main hall.  
"It's too cold for this shit."  
I growl in agreement. "You don't say."  
As we reach the main hall, the rest of our 6 people guild is already waiting for us at the round table. Our guild master, named Brain, opens his arms with a smirk.  
"Now that everyone has arrived, this meeting is officially opened. Apparently everything for our canon is ready, except for 1 essential thing, am I correct?"  
Midnight nods at his foster dad and stands up. "That is indeed correct. The only thing missing now is a strong mage. A Celestial mage to be specific." Immediately memories of Lucy start flooding my head.  
"It seems that Sabertooth has a Celestial mage. She possesses 2 golden Zodiac keys, the 13th Zodiac key and a few silver keys." It has been Racer's task to observe the Sabertooth girl, so he should have pretty much information on the girl at this moment.  
Midnight shakes his head with a small sigh. "She is not strong enough."  
My eyes shift to Angel, who seems to be in deep thought. "What about Fairy Tail?"  
All heads turn towards her with questioning eyes.  
"What about them?"  
"A new girl joined recently. Some high class blonde bimbo, who seems to be a Celestial mage as well. 10 golden Zodiac keys and a few silver ones."  
I dig my nails into the palms of my hands to suppress a low growl. _'How dare she call Lucy that?'_  
"Rumors are not good enough, Angel. You know that as well as the rest of us." Midnight sends her a small glare. She pouts and turns her head away with a 'Hmph.'  
"Fine, then I'll just leave tomorrow to see if it is indeed true."  
Brain shakes his head at her words. " No need for that. I'm sure by now people would have heard about our canon, meaning they will probably combine powers to destroy us. Or try to destroy us at least." Everyone chuckles darkly. "If she is strong enough, she will accompany them. If not, then we will just have to keep looking. Our plan will succeed."  
"Would there be another option, besides those 2."  
"Considering the Zodiac are split between those 2 women, there will be no other option."  
I nod my head slowly.

 **Midnight P.O.V.**

Something about Cobra is different ever since the subject about the blonde Celestial mage came up. Does it have something to do with her? _'He better sticks to the plan. We simply can not afford any screw ups.'_ Cobra turns his head and sends me a deadly glare. I just smirk internally. I knew he'd hear me.  
"I think it's time to set the plan in motion once and for all. Wouldn't you agree, Brain?" I can't stop the satisfying grin on my face when my foster dad looks at me and nods.  
"Just a few more days and the Balam Alliance will rule this world." And with that the meeting ended. Immediately Cobra jumps up from his seat and marches back to his room. I follow him, until I reach my own room. I smirk and chuckle.

"We're coming for you, Lucy Heartfilia."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 5: Family bonding**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm here now, but what am I going to do? Should I just socialize with the other guild members, or perhaps go on a mission with Gajeel to earn some jewels for our rent? I stare down at the bright pink Fairy Fail mark in the top of my right hand with a small smile. But my smile soon disappears when I hear Natsu and Gray arguing over something stupid again. A sigh escapes my lips when I realized that it'll be only a matter of seconds before the second guild brawl of the day will start.  
"Hey, Blondie. Getting used to Fairy Tail?"  
"You mean getting used to the actual guild or its constant fights?" I turn my head towards him and raise an eyebrow in question.  
He chuckles lightly and nods. "Fair enough. So tell me, what's up between you and Gajeel?"  
"Oh, well Gajeel saved my life."  
Laxus' head snaps towards me. "What are you talking about?"  
"It was about half a year after my escape from the konzern. I was attacked and surrounded by Vulcans. Thankfully Gajeel was around and he saved me. We've been travelling together ever since.  
"Well, shit." Laxus lifts his mug and takes a sip from his beer. I notice his eyes travelling though the guild, looking for my best friend probably.

"He's your mate, you know that, right?" I start nibbling on my straw and send him a gentle smile.  
Laxus chokes on his beer and starts coughing hard. "Excuse me? Of course not! What would you even know about it?"  
"I know pretty much everything about it, Laxus. Besides there's no need to hide the obvious attraction you have for my best friend. It's quite clear to me anyway."

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

How on earth did she figure this all out before I could? ' _Because your mate told her of course. And beside that fact, she knows pretty much everything about the guy, including that fact that he is gay, like you are, idiot.'_ Oh shut up, I'm not gay at all. ' _Then explain how you're attracted to the guy…'_ Asshole.  
"Where has your mind wandered off to? A certain Iron Dragon Slayer perhaps?" Lucy looks at me with an evil smile and winks at me.  
"Mind your own business, Blondie." ' _Well hey, you didn't deny it, Sparky.'  
_ Lucy's eyes keep shining with mischief, and it makes me frown at her action. Time to change subject!  
"So hey, Blondie. Aren't you mad about the whole 'No contact' stuff over the years?"  
She just shrugs and looks around the guildhall. "It is not your fault, and both you and your.. our grandfather had your reasons. My 'father' was mainly at fault. Besides, why would I be angry when now I have a brother in my life?"  
"So you're happy?"  
She smiles brightly and nods quickly. "I definitely am." I can't stop myself from smiling along with her.

Suddenly the sight of Gajeel walking into the guild catches my eye. Obviously Lucy noticed him as well. If possible, her smile turns even bigger and brighter. He walks straight towards us sits on the seat on the other side of my sister.  
"Good morning Bunny, Laxus."  
"Morning, Gaj." Lucy leans into his chest, in an embrace like manner and he looks down at her with a gentle smile, before his scowling face returns.  
Gajeel turns his scowling face towards me and points his thumb towards the brawl behind him. "What the hell is up with this guild? Shouldn't someone stop these idiots?"  
"Go ahead and try. You'll get involved before you can even say something about it."  
"We'll see about that." Gajeel turns his face towards the fight and opens his mouth to speak, only to be punched in the jaw by Elfman. Lucy winces and giggles.

At this very moment gramps comes out of his office, his face etched with worry. Something is seriously wrong.  
"Listen up, brats. We've got a serious problem going on right now."  
The fight immediately stops and looks up at gramps.  
He sighs deeply. "I'm sure everyone has heard about the Oración Seis by now. One third of the Balam Alliance. It seems they have big plans to destroy all Light Magic."  
"Gramps, don't they have like just 6 people in their guild?"  
"Yes, Natsu. But these 6 are extremely strong and capable mages. Now there will be a collaboration between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and 1 person from Cait Shelter. Our team will consist out of 6 members, so when I call your name please step forward."  
Everyone nods at Gramps' words and wait patiently for their name to be called.  
"Natsu."  
"Hell yeah, I'm all fired up!" He pumps his fist up in the air and steps forward.  
"Gray and Erza."  
"Well of course, someone has to keep flame brain under control."  
I sweat drop. Ridiculous bunch of idiots.  
"And lastly Lucy, Gajeel and Laxus." My eyes widen in shock. He's sending Lucy with us already?"  
"Don't worry, Sparky. She's a lot stronger than she looks."  
I nod slowly and feel a smile creeping up my face. "I know."

 **Time skip: Train station / Lucy P.O.V.**

All of Team Fairy Tail is gathered at the train station, pressed into a private compartment. Natsu is already sick, while the train hasn't even moved an inch yet. Pathetic.  
"Fucking disgusting. You're making me sick, Salamander." I glance at Gajeel and chuckle when I see his face. It's a mixture of disgust, anger and sickness. As soon as the train starts moving, Natsu turns an even sicker shade of green and gets punched unconscious by Erza, thank goodness. Laxus' body stiffens and Gajeel's head drops into my lap, my hands immediately slide through his hair. I hear a soft growl coming from Laxus and send him a small glare.  
I'm sure none of us can actually wait until this disgusting ride is over. I sigh deeply and turn my head to look out of the window. When suddenly I remember the letter gramps gave me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the letter. Laxus eyes my carefully when I open it, while Erza and Gray turn their heads curiously towards me.

 _"_ _My dearest Lucy,_

 _I do not have all that much time to write you this letter because I know that soon all my memories of you, and our time together will be erased. I just want you to know that I am indeed fine, I did managed to escape from your father's guards and I re-joined my old guild. I didn't have any other choice really. I'd rather be in Fairy Tail with you, but it has come to my information that you are not there, yet. I'll be keeping a close eye on Fairy Tail, though. Making sure you can actually join them safely._

 _Anyway, the real purpose for this letter is to give you a warning. Whenever you hear anything at all about The Oración Seis, leave as soon as possible. Do not get involved with these people, ever. They are evil and will do everything they can to destroy Light Magic. And your Magic is one of the purest forms of Light Magic. Also they are not afraid to kill to reach their goal.  
I hope when the time comes you will be able to forgive me for all I've done though. I'm not the person you thought I was. But I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, Lucy. Always.  
Please, don't forget about me._

 _Love, Erik"_

I have to force my tears down and fold the letter. What was he talking about? What did he need forgiveness for? Oh my dear Erik, why didn't you just come with me?  
"Bunny, you okay?"  
I look down to meet Gajeel's gaze and nod slowly.  
"Who was the letter from?"  
I snap my head back towards the window and bite on my lip. "Erik. The letter was from Erik."  
"Damn, Bunny. Is he okay?"  
I shake my head slowly. "He was when he wrote this letter, but now? I have no idea, Gaj."

If only I knew now where he is or how he's doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 6: Time to kidnap the Celestial mage**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I can't stop thinking about Erik's letter, wondering what exactly happened to him in these 2 years after the escape. Why did he get all his memories of me removed? What kind of person would do that to someone else? I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it. He said he joined his old guild, but as far as I can remember he told me they were bad people. Did he really join a dark guild after our separation? I should've just stayed with him, we could've handled my father's guards with ease. If only we stayed together. If only I had more strength at the time. If only…

"Hey, Blondie! How many times are you going to be spacing out on us?"  
My head snaps up to look at the grumpy looking blonde haired slayer, namely my brother. "I'm terribly sorry. What did I miss?"  
Gajeel shrugs and shakes his head slowly. "Just the plan of meeting up with the other guilds at the warehouse. Speaking of which, where the hell is that warehouse?" His gaze shifts between Laxus and Erza, the 2 S-class mages, whom have more information about this whole situation.  
The redheaded woman just nods at Laxus, the latter sighs and looks at us again. "The warehouse is situated near the edge of Worth Woodsea. That forest is also the location of Nirvana, the device that Oración Seis is after right now."

"Laxus, what exactly is Nirvana?"  
"Um, well it's a canon used to turn Light magic into Dark magic. It was once created by people called 'the nirvits', and until now it was deemed a myth. It's hidden somewhere in the forest, but once it's found… Let's just say, nothing good will come of it. Like ever again." He moves his hand through his hair, and I can hear Gajeel swallow thickly.

"You guys, it's time to move on now. Otherwise we'll be late for the meeting." Erza announces while getting up from the rock she was sitting on. Everyone follows her example and moves from their spot on the ground or rocks. We have just started walking again, when an annoying whine makes me groan in frustration.  
"Are we there yet?!" Apparently Natsu is still sulking about having to take the train up here. Even though we had already been walking for an hour straight before the 15 minute break. I admit, my feet are also starting to hurt now, but even I'm not complaining. I feel like I'm just going to strangle that guy for being a whiney little bitch.

When we see a building appear in front of us, everyone speeds up a little. A few members are already standing outside, waiting for us probably. But one specifically reaches my attention.  
"Hey, Bunny is that..?"  
A wide smile spreads across my face and I raise my hand to wave. "Jura-Sensei!"  
Everyone but Gajeel stares at me in shock, while Gajeel himself just smiles slightly. Only a few weeks after me and Gajeel started travelling together had we found Jura Neekis, also named, Iron rock Jura. He's one of ten wizard saints at this moment in time. He trained us for a few months and formed us the strong mages we are today.

"Ah, Lucy and Gajeel. You two have come such a long way since I last saw the both of you." He ruffles my hair and I send him a small glare.  
"That is thanks to you of course, Jura."  
The wizard saint chuckles. He was proud of us, I can just see it by the look on his face.  
"Let's go inside to talk. It's safer than out here."  
We all walk inside. Apparently, Fairy Tail was the last to arrive. Nothing new really.

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

Tell me I'm not dreaming. Is it really her? Is that Lucy? She has become even more beautiful, and she looks so happy. ' _Even without me.'_ The sad thought has been haunting my mind for several days now. An image of us pops into my head. Lucy is sitting behind a large piano, her fingers fly effortlessly over the keyboard, while a soft song escape from her lips.  
I shake my head to get rid of the imagine. I have to focus on my mission!

' _I'm so glad Jura-Sensei is with us! They won't be able to lay a finger on us with him near.'_ Lucy's thoughts makes me smile. For 2 separate reasons though. First, because I can finally hear her again. And second, because we're going to prove her so wrong. Jura will go down. I can just feel my smile turning into an evil smirk.

"So, Cobra.. That is the blonde bimbo we need for the canon?"  
I clench my jaw to hold back a low growl and just grunt in response. Racer turns his head towards me and sends me an expecting look, I shake my head at him and point towards the building. "We have to wait for Angel to return, be prepared though. She's almost here."  
Speaking of the devil, angel walks into the clearing with a light skip and turns her head towards me.  
I nod slowly. "It's time to begin. Go ahead, Racer."  
The speed mage smirks and jumps from the tree.

I'm so sorry, Lucy.

 **Laxus' P.O.V.**

Something is really wrong, we can all feel it. Every Dragon Slayer in the warehouse is all tense. The other guilds are talking about different strategies to take down the dark guild, but Their talking just doesn't reach my ears.  
"Sparky, you okay?" Lucy looks up to me with a worried look in her eyes. Even Gajeel looks at me worriedly, but I'm sure that's because he has the same scared feeling as me.  
Suddenly everyone turns quiet and they're all staring at the door. Or at least where the door was supposed to be. Instead light flows in and reveals a figure standing in the doorway. The figure starts walking inside and turns out to be a girl with long white hair and a feathery dress.

"My, my, this is indeed quite a nice group indeed. Oh and such cute guys!" she cups her cheeks and squeals. I raise an eyebrow in question at the young girl. What the fuck is she even doing here?  
"Who are you?" Lucy takes a step forward and looks at the suspicious girl.  
"Oh, right. My name is Angel, member of the Oración Seis. And I'm here to take you all down." She smiles brightly at us.  
The Dragon Slayers growl in unison as the girl walks even further inside. She slides her hand across her chest and reaches into her cleavage. She pulls out multiple glass tubes and throws them at the floor in front of us. Immediately smoke starts forming. Is that sleeping gas? One by one our allies drop to the floor, every single one, even Jura himself. I fall to my knees, just when a second person walks in and they lift a small figure off the floor. Is that Lucy?! I reach out for her but instead I just fall face down to the floor.

My inner dragon roars out in anger. ' _They took Lucy, they took my little sister!'_

 **Time skip**

I open my eyes with a groan. What happened?  
"Thank goodness, Spark Plug. You're awake." Gajeel stares at me, anger, worry and relief visible in his eyes.  
"Gajeel, what the hell happened?"  
"The bitch with the sleeping gas. They took Lucy."  
once again I can feel my dragon roaring in anger. I jump to my feet, ready to chase the idiots that took her, but before I can even move an inch, strong muscular arms wraps around my waist from behind. My eyes widen in shock.  
"Let me go. I have to go get her. She's my little sister, Gajeel."  
"And she's my best friend for the past 2 years! You're not the only one worried about her, okay?"  
A deep breath escapes my lips and I hold back the urge to run from his arms. Suddenly relaxation hits me. Gajeel makes me feel more relaxed in a situation like this? But why?

"I'm surprised you haven't pushed me away yet, Laxus."  
I chuckle deeply. "I'm just as surprised. But honestly, how are we going to get her back?"  
Gajeel groans and drops his head on my shoulder. I freeze at the action and feel Gajeel's arms tighten around me.  
"We haven't been able to come up with a solid plan yet. We're going to take them down though. Every single one of them. And we will get her back, Laxus. I promise." His arms loosen up a bit and I pry his arms off completely so I can turn around to face him.  
"Whatever happens, the feathered bitch is mine. I want to be the to make her eat dust."  
Gajeel sends me a cocky smirk and nods. "She's all yours."

"Wow Laxus, I didn't know you were actually ga…"  
Both me and Gajeel quickly extend our arms and punch Natsu in the face. "Shut it, Ash Brain."  
"Is it true though? What Lucy said about us being mates?"  
Gajeel's eyes widen slightly and he nods. "It is indeed true. But I already know your prefer being in the company of women."  
I chuckle drily. "It is true, I've always been into women. But you, you make me so confused about everything. My head in just so fuzzy right now." Gajeel smiles gently and cups my cheek.  
"We'll figure it out, Sparky." The way he purrs while saying 'Sparky', makes shivers run down my spine.

"Gajeel, Laxus? We have come up with a plan, well kind of." Erza steps up to us with a small smile.  
"How can you 'kind of' come up with a plan?"  
"Well, it seems like there's 6 members in this guild, just like Master said, but there's one weak link. Cobra."  
Gajeel's eyes widen even more and he growls. "Don't tell me that bastard is actually Lucy's savior?"  
"His real name is Erik."  
"Fuck." Gajeel turns around quickly and punches his fists into the wall.  
"Gajeel!" I grab his arms tightly and look into his eyes. "Tell me what you know."  
"That Cobra guy, or Erik as his name once was, is the bodyguard that helped Lucy escape from the Heartfilia konzern. He's the one that wrote the letter to her to warn us about the Oración Seis. And now he helped them kidnap her. I swear to Mavis, I will kill that guy!" The look in Gajeel's eyes just shifted into a completely feral look.

I have to find a way to calm him down! My inner dragon smirks and my instincts just kick in. I spin him around to face me and grab the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, until our foreheads touch.  
"You listen to me, and your listen closely. We're Fairy Tail. No matter what happens, we do not kill anyone, Gajeel. It's not our style of handling things." The hard look in my eyes makes him whimper. I sigh deeply and slide my right hand to the back of his neck.  
"I'm sorry, Laxus. I don't know what came over me."  
"It's okay." I give his neck a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm so…"  
I sigh and cut him off quickly, by pressing my lips against his in a soft kiss. His body relaxes against mine and a smile creeps up to my face. We pull back slowly and I see how his cheeks turn to a soft pink color. It's not until now that I realize what I just did. I turn my head towards our allies and nod firmly.

"It's about time we get my sister back from those bastards."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 7: Dragon mates**

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

 _We were all gathered around the heart of the canon. Lucy was chained to a wooden chair and was about to wake up. Her breathing became faster and soon after, her eyes fluttered open. She will never forgive me for this.  
'What happened? Where am I?' She lifts her head slowly and looks at my guild mates one by one. That is, until her eyes meet mine. She gasps for air and her body starts trembling. 'Dear Mavis, not him. He can't be a member of Oración Seis. Please tell me I'm wrong. This isn't real, Lucy. It's just another nightmare.'  
I could literally hear her heart breaking at this point. Her soul screamed out in agony and it even sent shivers down my spine. What have I done?_

 _"_ _It seems we have a little reunion going on here. Now Cobra, don't tell me this is actually the girl you helped escaping." Angel smirked at me mockingly. Little bitch!  
"Despite this being a pretty nice moment for the two of you, I'm afraid to say that you're nothing more than a little human sacrifice, miss Heartfilia. So please, let our Cobra do his job, and no other casualties will have to fall. Piece of cake, wouldn't you agree?" Brain stepped in between us and raises an eyebrow at Lucy's magical aura. "Well miss Heartfilia, you're certainly stronger than you my look."  
Lucy closed her eyes and dropped her head. 'Why, Erik? How could you do this to me?'  
"Keep her safe from Fairy Tail, Cobra. We can not afford to have this planned ruined because of them, understood?"  
I nod at my leader before all of them walk out of the room.  
'You never did want to keep me safe, huh? You only wanted me for this? For this canon and these filthy people. How could you betray me like this?' Lucy lifted her head and looks at me, anger radiating off of her, and a nearly murderous glint in her usually sweet eyes.  
'I hate you, Cobra!'_

 _I quickly turned my head away from her and yelled at Brain and the rest of the Seis. "Prepare everything for the Final Phase. We must start, now!"_

 **Present time, Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm chained up, in front of the guy whom I once saw as a near lover. A guy who once saved me, only to sacrifice me now. I must admit, he's the worst 'bad boy' alive, in my opinion. Seriously, who chains up someone they saved to a big ass lacrima, just to steal their magic and power up the biggest evil creation in history?  
My string of thoughts get interrupted by yet another claw at my magic. I groan in frustration and discomfort. Couldn't they at least take my magic fast, kill me and get it over with? I open my eyes, only to see Erik, or Cobra as his name is now, stare at me. Suddenly my mind gets flooded by questions.  
' _Why did he save me from my dad in the first place, if I was just going to be a sacrifice later? What about his memories? Does he still remember me, or think about me the way I still think about him? Why is he even in this guild? Did he also kill people?'_

"Lucy, your stupid thoughts are going to make my fucking head explode."  
I turn my head away quickly and start biting on my bottom lip. "I don't care. It's your own fault for dragging me into this fucking mess in the first place."  
He sighs deeply and stands up, but after that I can't hear anything else at all. Is he walking away from me? Just when I think he didn't move at all, he appears in front of me and pushes against me chin, just so I could look him in the eye. Why is he doing this? His eyes, which were once so friendly, are now dull, cold and lifeless.  
' _Who is this person even? Because it sure as hell isn't MY Erik.'_

Immediately the coldness is replaced by a sad look and he sighs again, softer this time. "It's still me, Lucy. I never wanted any of this to happen to you, I swear."  
"Why should I believe even a single word that comes from your mouth? You betrayed me, Erik. What are you even doing here with these people?"  
"That night, after I told you to run, more guards just kept coming. I managed to hold them back long enough for you to get away before escaping myself, but I did get hurt. Badly. The Seis found me, healed me and took me in again. After erasing you from my mind of course."  
"Oh, of course. You know I could've done the very same thing, if you hadn't sent me away."  
He shakes his head slowly. "No, Lucy. I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I wouldn't."  
"Well guess what? I did get hurt. Hundreds of times, but never as badly as now. Besides, right now you're doing exactly what you wouldn't do that night. This is killing me, literally."

Erik turns away from me and moves both his hands through his hair. "I can't betray my family, Lucy. Not even for you."  
"If you're planning on letting me die, at least finish me off quickly, Cobra." The tone in my voice makes him flinch, or was it because I actually called him Cobra? He turns around quickly and wraps his hand tightly around my neck, cutting off my windpipe. I smile gently at all the different emotions flashing across his eyes. Anger, fear, confusion, rage and… love? His grip loosens up and he drops to his knees, resting his head against my abdomen.  
"Erik…?"  
"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I can't do it."  
Tears start pooling in my eyes and my smile widens. "It's okay. But please, look at me."

 **Erik/Cobra P.O.V.**

 _'_ _You have to let her go, you idiot. Haven't you realized it yet? She's your mate, my boy.'_ No, she can't be my mate. I've already caused her more than enough pain as it is. She deserves so much better than a criminal like me. ' _You really are an idiot, huh? Even she knows it, look at her!'  
_ At that same moment I hear her calling out for me to look at her. I lift my head to meet her gaze, and suddenly my heart just skips a beat, or two. She's smiling widely at me, happiness shining in her eyes. The same bright eyes that made me fall in love 2 years ago.  
I have to get her out of here! I jump up to my feet and pull my hand back to coat my claws in poison. Lucy's eyes widen slightly, until she hears her restrains shattering under my hand. When all her restraints are gone, she jumps forward and wraps her arms around my neck. Her tight hug makes me freeze momentarily before answering her hug.

"Thank you, Erik." Her words cause a smile to creep up to my face and I close my eyes. But the happy moment is only short lasting. Something is wrong.  
"The Seis are all down, Lucy. They will come for me next."  
"I'm not leaving you again. I'll make sure my guild mates do not harm you in any way possible." She cups my cheeks gently. "After all, I know everything, Erik. You are mine, and I am yours." She blushes brightly and I smile, before cupping her own cheeks.  
"Damn right, you're mine."

The doors are pushed up, and 2 men walk in. Shoulder against shoulder. One with long black hair and piercing red eyes, while the other had spikey blond hair and stormy blue eyes. My eyes widen slightly when I look at both men. They're mates?

"Laxus, Gajeel!" Lucy smiles brightly at both of them.  
"Lucy, please step away from him. We've come to take you home."  
"I'm sorry guys, but I can't do that." She leans against my arm and blushes an even brighter shade of red. "After all, what kind of mate would I be if I left him behind? I'm sure you two would understand."  
The black haired guy looks away with pink tinged cheeks while Lucy smirks in victory.  
"A pretty shitty one, Bright Eyes." I chuckle when she beams from hearing the nickname.  
"Who says you're his mate, Bunny? Did he fill your head with that crap?"  
"No, Gaj. I can feel it." She places both her hands across her heart and smiles dreamy. Okay so the Black haired guy is Gajeel, got it.

I lift my head and take a deep breath. "Lucy, we have to go. Brain is coming this way."  
"No way. You're not taking my little sister again, Snake Boy."  
 _'Snake Boy? Seriously, Laxus?_ ' Lucy's soul is laughing in joy, while a soft giggle escapes her lips.  
"Lucy, this is no laughing matter. Seriously, let's get the hell out of here." The tall blonde, Laxus, reaches his hand out towards Lucy, but instead of accepting it, she takes my hand and squeezes it gently. She really wants me to go?  
I look down, towards my short mate and see her encouraging smile. She's offering me a chance to redeem myself and leave all this behind. Gajeel appears behind her and nods slowly at me.

"Let's go, Erik."

 **Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I would like to respond to the reviews so far. Thank you, I really appreciate them.**

 **Second: my reply to AkariKeys' reviews. It is indeed true that the characters are pretty much OOC, but in Lucy's case it is because she had lost Erik, the first person to care for her in a long time, I will however do my very best to bring back some specific personality traits from Lucy now that they are reunited. As for Gajeel and Laxus, I kind of made my own version of them. Also, I haven't chosen a specific arc. I'm sure you've noticed the fact that Lucy was chained to the lacrima while the machine was called Nirvana. I'm kind of mixing things up, to fit the story in my head xD**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, but that is because I'm Dutch. My main language is not English, but I'm trying :D I hope you can all furthermore enjoy the upcoming chapters, and in return I will do my best to make it as enjoyable as I can :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: propositions**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Um Lucy, what's the meaning of this?" Erza looks at the four of us exiting the building, with a frown on her face. I unconsciously slip in front of Erik, to make sure she won't draw her sword on him.  
"Stand down, Titania. She's his mate. And he unchained her from the lacrima."  
"And why would he do that? Well besides saving his own ass." Natsu steps up beside Erza and glares at Erik.  
"Saving his own ass? He's risking his own life, because of these actions."  
"Well, I'm sure he is exactly as his name. A snake."  
"The only reason why my name is, was, Cobra, is because of Cubellios." As if on cue, a large purple scaled snake appears at Erik's side.  
' _She's beautiful, Erik.'_ Suddenly a pair of green eyes look my way, and I send a gentle smile towards the large snake.

Natsu's fists light up in flames as he takes a step forward. I quickly take a hold of Loke's key and send a small glare at Natsu for even having the guts to ignite his fists at Erik. Suddenly Laxus comes to stand in front of me, followed by Gajeel.

"Well, isn't this just such a lovely scene?"  
The voice, which I already recognize to be from the Oración Seis guild master, Brain, sends chilling shivers down my spine.  
"What are you doing here, Brain?"  
"I could ask you the same, my little pawn. But of course all I care about is the fact that you led me towards these Fairy Tail mages. So now I can destroy them one by one." Faster than anyone could possibly have imagined the older man to move, he swings his staff towards Cobra and mutters "Dark Capriccio" before a beam of darkness is fired towards Erik and Cubellios. My eyes widen in shock at the action, before falling to my knees, when I hear Erik scream out in pain.  
"Ah, finally." The last tattoo on his face disappears, and suddenly his eyes turn feral.

"Lucy, dear. Look after him, we'll take this asshole down for you." Gajeel ruffles my hair before him and Laxus take a step forward.  
"Be careful." Erik coughs violently and opens one eye to look at us weakly. "He's Zero now, even more powerful."  
I quickly crawl towards my savior and lift his head in my lap. I can't help but gasp when I look down at him. A large cut runs across his right eye.  
"Gray, go get Wendy. She can heal him." Erza waves dismissively at Gray before joining Gajeel and Laxus on the front row.

I can hear the battle starting, just a few feet away from me, but all I can focus on, Is Erik's condition. Gray comes back quickly, the petite bluenette being dragged with him. She gasps at the sight of my mate. Before sitting down and nodding at me with a determined look in her eyes. Her hands start glowing a soft blue color as she hovers them over Erik's wounds.  
"Something's wrong. His eye won't heal. The skin will heal, but his eye won't."  
"Don't worry about that, little Sky Maiden."  
Wendy smiles softly at the nickname as she continues healing him.

"Laxus, I think it's time to end this. Use Fairy Law."  
My head shoots up towards my fellow Fairies. What on earth is Fairy Law? My mouth drops open in shock, when an immense magical power is released from Laxus' body, until it's pulled back into a bright lighted orb in between his hands. The light keeps getting brighter and I hear Erik groan out in discomfort. I move myself to sit between his face and the light, so it doesn't hurt his eye anymore. When I look down at him, he's staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened. But why?

"Fairy Law, activate!" If possible, the light gets even brighter. A massive beam of light shoots up in the air, showing the Fairy Tail guild mark, while Brain, or Zero, roars in pain. And with that, the battle ends. Erik's breath evens out, while he slips into unconsciousness. I turn to look at my guild mates and smile at the sight. Gajeel is sitting on the ground, his legs spread, while Laxus is sitting in between Gajeel's legs, his back comfortably against Gajeel's chest. He must have worn himself out with that spell.

And now, it's time for all of us to go home, to Fairy Tail.

 **Time skip**

We're all pressed into gramps' office, while we each give our own reports of what happened. My own version of this whole situation coming in last. Masters gaze shifts between me and Erik. He's still sitting in silence, his eyes fixed on the ground beneath his feet while he shifts uncomfortably. I reach my hand out to hold his and immediately he lifts his head to look at me in shock.  
"I'm sorry. For not being here in Fairy Tail when you came for me. I guess I didn't want to be here in the first place, because I though those guards had caught you, or worse, killed you."  
"There's nothing to apologize for, Lucy. I never should have let you go on your own. If anyone is to blame for what happened that night, it's me."

"What will you do now, my boy?"  
Erik shakes his head slowly. "I'll have to go to the council and turn myself in. hopefully that will be enough for me to redeem myself."  
"No you won't. I will fix things."  
"Gramps, what exactly do you mean by that?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like, Lucy. I will talk to the council to explain things. None of you will have to worry about it."  
I stand up from my seat besides Erik and walk over to the desk to hug my grandfather. He grins when he answers my hug. "That would mean the world to me."  
"I know, my child."  
I can feel tears start pooling in my eyes while a happy smile takes place on my face. It's been a while since I actually felt completely happy. But then again, a piece of my heart was missing, and now it has returned to me. Erik, my missing Bodyguard. My gaze moves towards him and I notice how he still seems a bit down.  
"Can we have some private time to talk, Erik?"  
"You can use my office, children." Gramps leads everyone out of the room and closes the door gently.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that gramps will try to clear your name?" I resume my place beside Erik and look at him, worry obviously showing in my voice.  
"I'm not sure, Lucy. Clearing my name should be something I should do myself, by standing trial and paying for what I've done. Otherwise it won't give me a chance to actually redeem myself."  
I shake my head slowly. "When your name is cleared, you could join us and I'm sure Fairy Tail will give you a chance to redeem yourself. I've waited two years, Erik. I can't let you go again. It would break my heart into a million pieces and it wouldn't be able to heal."  
"I would never intentionally leave you again, Lucy. Not after all that happened."  
"So you will stay then?" I look at him, hopeful.  
"Puppy eyes, won't help you, but yeah. I'll stay by your side."  
"Good. It wasn't like you'd get rid of me anyway." I send him a small wink.

"What happened to the old you? The happy you, with your bubbly smile, your never ending hugs, but especially your bright, hope filled eyes."  
"I guess they left when you did."  
"Then let's bring them back. I'm here now."  
I smile brightly at him in response. I think I might finally have a chance of happiness again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! just like I did with my new chapter of Team Celestial Dragon, I apoligize for not updating any sooner. I hope that from now on I can just keep on working on my new chapters and update more frequently. So here's the next chapter, Enjoy reading and feel free to review :D warning: there's some Gajeel x Laxus fluff at the begnning ;) don't like? sorry xD**

 **Chapter 9: Family issues**

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

Laxus and I retreat to his office and I take a seat on his couch. "I hope the old man can fix things with the council. I don't want to see Lucy sad again."  
Laxus grunts in response as he nods slowly.  
' _Why isn't he looking at me? Is he really that upset about being my mate?'_ I lower my gaze to the floor and sigh softly. "Look, I understand if you don't want to be my mate. But could you at least tell me honestly, instead of leaving me in the dark?"  
Laxus runs his hand over his face and through his hair. "I honestly just don't know how I feel right now. I obviously feel attracted to you, but how do I know that the attraction is not just because we're supposed to be mates?"  
"The bond between mates doesn't affect how someone feels. All it could possibly do is intensify those feelings."  
"So all this…" he points towards himself before pointing to me. "This is all natural?"  
A soft chuckle slips past my lips. "Completely natural."  
"Thank goodness." Laxus lets out a deep sigh of relief and sits himself down beside me on the couch. "I just don't know how to do this whole thing. I've never been with a guy before."  
"Me neither."

Laxus' head snaps towards me and he stares at me with wide eyes. "But you're…"  
"Gay? Yeah, I know. I just never found anyone interesting enough to date though."  
His lips turn into a small 'o' before nodding his head. "So, um… Do you want to give it a try?"  
I roll my eyes playfully. "Do you?"  
"I asked you first." Laxus growls out.  
"Well I don't care, Sparky. You know I'm willing." I send him a cocky smirk as he narrows his eyes at me.  
"Better watch out, or this Sparky will spark your ass into oblivion."  
I lean towards him and raise my eyebrows slightly. "I would like to see you try."  
His hot breath on my face causes me to lick my lips. And that's the moment he strikes. He reaches out and grabs onto the collar of my shirt and smacks his lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock. As his lips start moving against mine, I reach out to wrap my arms around him. He starts threading his fingers through my hair while his tongue slides across my lips as if asking for my permission. I groan softly against him and open my lips for him. His mouth turns up into a short smirk before his tongue slides against mine. Our tongues start a battle for dominance, which he clearly wins.

He pushes me down until I'm lying on my back, with him on top of me. My hands slide down from his neck to his chest and my hands ball up until I'm fisting his shirt.  
Laxus pulls back from the kiss and nips my neck. "Careful now. Don't ruin my shirt, Black Steel."  
His husky voice sends chills down my spine as he nips at my neck once again. He grabs my shirt tightly in his hands before ripping it apart. My eyes widen at his action while I see him smirking down at me. He lowers his head back to my neck, but instead of nipping it like he did moments ago, he covers my neck in butterfly kisses and hickey's whenever he sucks my skin into his mouth. He kisses his way down to my chest and flicks his tongue across my left nipple while he moves his hand towards my right nipple, only to roll it slowly between his fingers.  
"L-Laxus!" I groan out when I feel his teeth grazing the skin of my chest.  
"Maybe I should mark you all over, so everyone can see to whom you belong." He sends me a playful wink before diving back down to continue his assault on my chest. I arch my back into his touch while a low groan escapes my lips.

 **General P.O.V.**

"Laxus, come quickly!" Bickslow throws the door to the office open and storms in. Laxus' head snaps up as he glares at his friend. Bickslow freezes immediately when he sees the two men on the couch. Gajeel turns his head away to hide the light pink blush staining his cheeks.  
"This better be something really fucking important, Bicks."  
"He knows about Lucy. He's here, Laxus."  
"God dammit, I'm coming." Laxus nods at Bickslow as a sign to make the younger man leave. He sighs deeply before getting off of Gajeel. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. We can't let him stay anywhere near Lu." Gajeel follows Laxus' lead and both of them exit his office, just in time to see Lucy and Erik leave Masters office as well. "Stay behind us, Lu."  
The small blonde frowns in confusion. "What's going on?"  
"Ivan is here. He knows of your existence."  
Laxus growls at the sound of their father's name. The small blonde's eyes become as big as saucers, while Erik squeezes her hand reassuringly.  
"I will protect you, Lucy. All three of us."  
Lucy looks at the maroon haired slayer and nods quickly at him. All four of them freeze at the sound of hard yelling.  
"Did you really think I would never find the daughter which my bitch of an ex-wife hid from me? I have always known about her existence, old man. Now show her to me!"  
Multiple long, low growls echo throughout the guild. Ivan's head snaps up to the second floor while an evil smirk crosses his face. "So it seems Fairy Tail has started to affect you. Fairy tail has turned you soft, weak and … gay?!" His gaze shifts between Laxus and Gajeel. "You're too pathetic and disgusting to be a son of mine."  
"I'd rather just not be your son altogether anyway." Laxus shrugs nonchalantly.  
Ivan decides to just ignore Laxus, while his eyes travel across Lucy's body. ' _Hmm, if only she wasn't my daughter.'_  
"You sick fuck! You stay the hell away from her!" Erik wraps his arms around her waist protectively while sending Ivan a death glare.  
"Well, well, I'm sure the magic council will be pleased to hear that the location of Oración Seis' Cobra.  
"He won't be known under that name much longer. We will make sure of it." Lucy sends Erik a bright smile before leaning into his side.  
"We'll see about that." His eyes move to meet the big brown eyes of his daughter. "Just wait, little one. I'll make you pay, just like I made your mother pay for what she did."

A load roar sounds throughout the guildhall as Laxus looks at his father with a murderous glint in his eyes. "You'll die before you can even activate one of yours spells."  
"Laxus, calm down. We're Fairy Tail, Fairies don't kill."  
The big blonde sends his mate a glare along with a deep growl, causing Gajeel to be still.  
"Laxus, please. He's not worth it. He's not even worthy of your anger." Lucy reaches out to hold onto her brother's fisted hand. The slayer sighs deeply as he leans to the side, lightly touching Gajeel's arm.  
Ivan growls as things don't go according to plan. He was supposed to get Laxus so pissed that the man was beyond control, but of course the little blonde bimbo and the spy kept his from turning angry. He shifts his gaze towards the former Oración Seis member. ' _This is far from over, I assure you that much.'_  
Erik turns his head away from the dark mage and immediately Lucy's scent hits his nose and sends a massive calming sensation through his body. A small smile graces his lips as he hears the footsteps of Ivan leaving the guild.  
"Gramps, what are we going to do?" Lucy's unsteady voice drifts through the guild.  
Master Makarov looks up to his granddaughter with a frown. "I will inform the Magic Council. I'll fix everything, my child."  
Lucy sends her grandfather a bright smile, before turning her head towards Erik. He still looks both worried and downright pissed off. She lifts her hands to cup his cheeks and immediately his eyes meet hers. She pulls his face closer and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am yours, and you're mine. We're both going to stay here, because I will never let you go again. No matter what happens, Erik. I love you, now and forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating any sooner. I don't think I actually have a real reason for not updating. Anyway, here it is.  
I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 10: Love is everywhere**

 **General P.O.V.**

The moment Ivan and his men leave the guild, Laxus storms off to his office. Lucy sighs deeply, her eyes filled with worry. _'How on earth are things going to be from now on? He will never stop coming for me. And when he does he will continue to taunt Laxus, turning his life into a living hell.'_

"Don't worry, Lucy. As long as you and Gajeel are there for him he won't fall into despair. Talking about Gajeel, go to your mate. He needs you, man.' Cobra turns his gaze to Gajeel, the latter sending nervous looks to Laxus' office.  
Gajeel nods, releasing a shake breath and he turns towards the office. He lifts his hand to knock on the door before shaking his head and pushing the door open. As soon as the door closes Laxus' loud voice runs through the hallway. Lucy cringes at the sound before turning her sad gaze to the floor.  
"Come on, Lucy. Let's go home."  
The small blonde nods at her mate before taking his hand gently in hers. The two of them leaving the guild in silence.

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

As I open the door, Laxus turns his head towards me. The look in his eyes shifting between relief and anger. As soon as I close the door, the dam bursts.  
"I can't believe it! I want to strangle the guy for everything he has ever done, and everything he will still do! He has to stay away from here. I will kill him if he ever come close to this guild or its members again."  
"Laxus, you need to calm down. Getting mad over him won't do you any good."  
"Calm down? Calm the fuck down? How can you say that so easily? You have no idea how I feel right now."  
"You're right, I have no idea. I never had a father and Metalicana left me alone when I was just a kid. But whatever he has done, or whatever he will do still, I'll be there by your side. Along with Lucy and even the snake fucker."  
Laxus has to stop himself from chuckling at Erik's newly received nickname. He starts walking through the office until he reaches his couch. His eyes travel towards me as he signals me to come over. "Sit with me, please."  
"And then what? We'll continue where we left off and act like nothing else happened?"  
This time he does chuckle before sitting himself down on his couch. "It would be great yes. But no, I was going to ask you about Metalicana. Unless you prefer kissing me."  
"I'm so willing to punch that smirk off your face right now." I sigh deeply and I walk back towards him and sit on the other side of the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did he leave?"  
"You just asked me the only question that I can not answer. Metalicana disappeared, just like Igneel and Grandeeney. They all left without a trace. All that's left of him is his magic inside me and a voice in my head that sounds like him."  
"A voice in your head?"  
"It's like my instinct. It told me that you are my mate."  
"And it sounds like Metalicana?"  
I nod my head slowly.  
"You miss him, don't you?"  
"Well yeah, that overgrown lizard saved my life and raised me for a while."  
Laxus sighs hard. "Then you probably think I'm crazy for hating my father."  
"No, Laxus. You have every right to hate that man for what he's done to you. He deserves every little bit of hate you have. But for the sake of Lucy, control it. She has already lost so much and I don't want her to lose you as well."  
Laxus nods slowly in understanding. "Thank you, Gajeel. I'm actually quite glad to have you as my mate, believe it or not."

I can't stop the small smile from creeping up, or the soft pink color dusting my cheeks.  
Laxus shakes his head, chuckling. "You're so adorable when you blush, Black Steel."  
Coming from him, the nickname sends a shiver down my spine while it brings the sexiest smirk ever to his face. Without another word we both lunge at each other, lips clashing and tongues immediately battling for dominance. His hands slip beneath my already ripped shirt and his thumbs brush both my nipples lightly. _'Oh the things this man does to me is pure torture!'_ He breaks free from the kiss and starts attacking my neck, nipping gently at my chin in the process.  
"Would you mind if I marked you? Right here, right now."  
My eyes widen at his words. "Y-You really mean it?"  
"Yes. We both want it, so why wait?" He kisses my neck softly before lifting his head and looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Are you absolutely sure? It is forever after all."  
He looks away momentarily and I can feel my heart dropping. ' _No…'_  
"It's been a long time since I actually felt like I belonged to someone. I do however feel it now, Gajeel. I belong to you and you belong to me."  
I smile widely before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. "Then go ahead, Laxus."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We had just arrived at my apartment. As soon as I close the door behind me, Erik wraps his arms around me in a gentle hug. Immediately I can feel any unnecessary emotions flow away. The memories of seeing Ivan start to fade and all I can think of now is Erik and his arms around me.  
"Do you think he'll come back?"  
"Probably. He'll come back for sure, even if it is just to taunt you and Laxus. He'll never reach you though, I won't let him. He'll have to get through me first."  
A giggle escapes me lips. "He'll have to get through you, Gajeel and Laxus."  
"For sure. Besides, the rest of the guild will fight him as well. He won't stand a chance." Erik leans towards me slowly and presses his lips softly against my forehead _. 'Oh how I missed his soft side.'  
_ Erik chuckles softly. "I missed everything about you, Lucy."  
I lift my head to look him in the eye and send him my sweetest smile. How was I able to survive all this time without him? How was I able to shut off my heart for everyone but Gajeel?  
"Erik, what happened that night at the konzern?"  
"Well, they didn't catch me if that's what you're worried about. They did manage to do some damage but that's all. It took me quite a while before I actually got away from the konzern but my old guild, the Oración Seis, found me just hours later. I still don't know how they found me that night. But they took me back in, healed my wounds and then Brain locked away my memories. They didn't come back until they started planning to use Nirvana."  
"Why did it take so long?"  
Erik shrugs in response. "I knew that we needed a Celestial mage to use Nirvana and since that moment my memories of you just started flooding my mind. I still hate brain for doing that."  
"Starting tomorrow we can search the guild's library for a possible solution. We will get you your memories back, Erik."  
He nods slowly and reaches out to hold my hand. "I do remember one thing very clearly. I never stopped loving you, Lucy."


End file.
